Nevercoming Dusk
by kioharu
Summary: Renesmee is now of age, physically 21, mentally more advanced than the oldest humans. Her relationship with Jacob was bound to change. And when it does, there arises a series of problems, no on expected. AFTER B.D. Renesmee's POV
1. Chapter 1: New emotions

Chapter one: Surprise.

I ran quickly through the lush green woods behind my house, the scent of a wild animal burning in my nostrils. I avoided the trees that whirred by easily, following the scent down by the river where it disappeared, but this didn't deter me. I crossed the river quickly and then abruptly turned, crossing paths ahead of the animal. It wouldn't be long now. Our paths would have to cross. And soon.

I heard a rustle in the bushes ahead of me and I sprung lightly, landing on the back of a large russet colored wolf. It dug it's claws into the soft soil beneath it's paws and skidded to a stop.

I got thrown over it's shoulders and landed with a loud _thump!_, knocking the wind out of me. The large wolf towered over me, it's black eyes glowing in the setting sun. It let out a low growl and it's teeth came to my neck, barely touching my neck.

The wolf suddenly licked my face from chin to forehead and chuckled when I made a face.

"Hey! Jake!"

He just chuckled and ran into the woods again. It wasn't long before he was back. He took long evenly matched strides, his long, tan legs showing , as he was wearing shorts.

"What's wrong Ness? Couldn't take me?" he said, chuckling again.

"No!" I growled, throwing him a distasteful look, my hands clenching into fists.

He laughed at the expression on my face.

"Oh really?" he asked, one eyebrows raised.

"Yes- really." I retorted, curling into a low crouch and then springing at him.

He landed on his back, me on top of him, pining him down. I knew he could easily overthrow me, but he made no attempt to as he put his hands lightly on my waist. My heart thumped unevenly in my chest and my palms felt clammy as I looked into his black eyes, a slight smile on his face.

Why was that always happening nowadays?

He sensed the change in my expression and was instantly worried.

"What's wrong, Ness?" His face wore an uncharacteristic frown.

I looked away, unsure how to answer. So instead I avoided it altogether.

I slid off of him, and onto my knees in front of him. He sat up, facing me, the same frown still there on his face. I shrugged. "Nothing. I think maybe I'm just hungry."

He laughed, instantly relieved. "Okay, well then let's go back to the house.", he suggested.

I sat on the ground, not showing any signs of moving as I watched him stand in one fluid movement. I felt my mouth opened like a cod fish and I worked quickly to snap it shut again.

What was _**wrong**_ with me?

I got up, trying to look as graceful as he had, but feeling as if I had failed miserably. He had his back turned to me and he looked over his shoulder at me. "Do you want me to phase or do you want to take it easy going back?", he asked, holding his hand out to me as I walked to his side.

I thought about it for a moment, trying to focus on his question instead of the way his hand felt in my own. Trying to forget how the warmth of his skin against mine made me shiver.

"Let's just walk. We can go past our spot." I suggested. He smiled, always the same old Jake. Always up for whatever I wanted to do.

We started at a quicker pace than a normal human would have walked at. But then again, which of us had ever been normal.

"So," he started, and I gulped, the sound loud in my own ears, "What are you doing the night of your birthday?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock, as this had not been the topic I thought he would've brought up. I shook my head once to clear it. Of course this would have been what he wanted to talk about.

It was customary that the night of my birthday Jacob took me out to dinner and then we spent the night at Billy's hanging out with the wolves. Why would it be any different this year?

I rolled my eyes. "You never know. Of course I could always find _something_ to do. I could play monopoly as a last resort." I smiled up at him and he looked down and grinned at me, squeezing my hand slightly.

"Well then, Miss Cullen, would you be so adverse to the thought of spending the evening with me?" he asked, being all formal. It sounded to me as if he was mimicking my father. I laughed, trying to make it sound light, but I could hear the panic in it. I only hoped he couldn't.

"Why of _course_ I will, Mr. Black." I replied, being just as formal as he. "Don't we always?" He smiled, again, and I smiled back. It seemed like I was smiling a lot more when I was around him…

He dropped the formal pretense. "Yeah," he mumbled, "but things are different know..." He looked down and I wondered what he meant, though I didn't make my confusion known.

We walked through the large bushes at the very edge of the white house's lawn and the smell of my Father's cooking wafted through the air. I heard Jake's stomach rumble loudly and I laughed at him, but was stopped by a ferocious growl from my own stomach. This time it was _his_ turn to laugh.

"Let's get you inside." He said, tugging me along towards the slightly opened door to the house.

As we walked in, I was greeted by a hug from Rose. I wrapped my arms around her hard body and hugged her back, reluctant to let go of Jacob's hand.

"Happy 8th birthday, Nessie." She crooned in my ear. I felt a blush creep up my face at her words.

"Aunt Rose." I complained, pulling away to look at her, "You know it makes me uncomfortable when you say it like that. I'm physically at _least_ 21. And mentally, probably older."

She laughed, obviously not taking my request seriously. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to make another complaint when something registered.

"Wait, what do you mean? Why are you telling me happy birthday _now_? It's not until tomorrow." I asked in confusion.

She looked over my head towards Jacob, letting an annoyed look glide over her features. "I thought you were supposed to tell her, dog?" she said in an accusing voice.

He shrugged, untroubled by Rosalie's hostility. "I didn't get around to it, okay? She said she was hungry."

Rosalie huffed in frustration and put her hands on her hips as Jacob took my hand again and pulled me to his side. "Well, you'd better inform her now, seeing as how you're out of time."

I looked up at Jake, not knowing what to expect, but relieved to see that there was no hint of worry or anger at all showing on his face. "Actually, I was planning on telling her at dinner."

Rose look furious for one second, but thought about it before her features smoothed and she gave him a look of understanding. "Ah…", she said, "I see now. Okay. Well, not a bad idea, mutt."

Jacob smirked at her compliment. "Of course it's a good job. _**I**_ thought of it." A sharp growl came from the kitchen, obviously directed at Jacob and his statement. He just laughed. "Okay, so Alice played a pretty big part of it, but I still think I should get most of the credit."

I rolled my eyes and led him into the kitchen, pardoning us with the excuse that our stomachs were going to eat themselves if we didn't fill them soon.

When we walked into the kitchen a unique scene was splayed before us. Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, mom, dad, alice, jasper, Emmett and now Rosalie were all gathered around the kitchen island. Cooking.

I stopped mid-step as I saw that they had cooked all of my favorite foods. There was steak, pork chops, lamb, basically all of the main meat dishes. For desert there was pies, cakes, cookies, the whole shebang.

"Wha-?! What **is** all of this?!" I asked, utterly dumb founded. There were nine smiling facing enjoying my reaction.

"Why, it's your birthday dinner." Grandma said, tugging me into an embrace. I hugged her back, still shocked.

They all began talking now, as they sat me down and served me and Jacob extreme amounts of food. We talked the entire night, until I was full and leaning back in my chair.

When this time came around, Jacob cleared his throat, calling attention at the table.

"Okay," he began, "Nessie, as you may have guessed so far, we have a surprise for you."

I looked around the table at the smiling faces around me and gulped.

Jake laughed at my expression. "We're going with our friends in La Push for a vacation!"

I just looked at him.

It took me more than a minute to process what he was saying.

Vacation. They were usually public weren't they?

I gasped as I understood what he was saying.

"Oh My GOD! Are you_** serious?!**_ YES!!" I got up and started dancing around the dining room while they all laughed at me.

"Of course there are limitations you must follow while in public." Dad began. And even the promise of rules didn't damper my mood.

"Okay! Fine! I don't care- I'm just happy I get to go OUT!!" I said, squealing again in delight.

He laughed again. " I know." He said, subtly touching his forehead.

Oh. Yeah. He could hear just how excited I was in my head. I stopped dancing and sat back down. It must be loud in my head with all of my excitement.

Sorry papa.

He smiled at me. "It's fine, dear. I'm used to it." He reached towards mother and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him.

It was only a while longer before Alice shooed everyone away, claiming that she needed to start cleaning.

As me and Jake walked to the cottage, we stopped by our place on the beach. There were large, smooth boulders in miscellaneous circular patterns. I sat down on the largest stone and patted the spot next to me, signaling that he should sit down as well.

He sat down and took a deep breath, then opened his mouth as if to say something before stopping and trying again.

"Renesmee…", he began slowly. He rarely ever used my full name, so I was automatically on guard. "Do you know- did I ever tell you about …imprinting?" He asked me, looking out into the waves gliding smoothly onto the sand at our feet.

I gulped and hesitated. Yes, I had heard what it was before, and I knew that I was the object of _Jacob's_ imprinting, but at the time, I had no clue as to what that implied.

Suddenly, it all clicked. Why I felt so awkward around him all of a sudden. Why I got all nervous at just the thought of touching him.

I was in love. With Jake.

I looked up at him and found he was watching me. Watching all of this going through my mind. On my face.

"Oh…" I said, looking down and letting myself trail off.

He gulped, nervous too. "Yeah, oh."

I looked up at him again, trying to see why he was bringing this up now. What his motivation was.

"What about it?" I asked, hesitantly when he didn't go on.

"Well," he began, playing with my fingers like he always did when he was nervous. It calmed him. "I was just wondering, if you're feelings…if they had changed." I looked down at the sand at my feet, pushing it around slowly, giving me some time to distract myself from the situation at hand.

"Have you…changed your mind?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't big on the details, but that's the only reason I could think of for him having brought it up now. If he had changed his mind. If he didn't want me anymore.

"No! No- that's not it at all! I just…it seems like you had grown more…wary of me than usual. I wasn't sure I was bothering you, or if it was something else…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Well, yes. How I feel _has_ changed…" I stopped when a pained look crossed his face, and I continued quickly, assuring him. "But, it's more for the better. I- I think I love you. I think I have for a while." I paused, waiting for his reaction, but he gave none away. "Have…_you_ changed how you feel…?" I didn't know if I wanted to do this yet. Didn't know if I could.

"No." he said strongly, surely, and I felt my face fall.

"Oh." I said, looking down again. My face was a bright crimson color.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. A warm hot fire that comforted me, even though it shouldn't.

"I've always loved you. In a way. That could never, and _will_ never change." He looked me in the eyes. They burned a place in my heart, and a deeper love for him than I had ever felt etched itself into my soul. My heart. My entire being.

I leaned closer to his face, and he closed the distance, his lips covering my own. A burning fire. A smoldering heat made it's way from the pit of my stomach up my throat. My arms locked around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

He didn't pull away from me until we needed air again. We were both panting, and he chuckled slightly.

"Well, I guess this means I'm going to die pretty soon huh?" He asked with another chuckle.

I felt my face fall in despair. "What?" I asked sharply.

He laughed at my expression. "I just meant your dad."

Oh. Damn.

I sighed and he laughed again. "Well, it's not like they didn't know it was going to happen." He kissed the top of my head and picked me up bridal style, standing up.

"I'd better get you home before they have another reason to kill me" He said after seeing my confused expression. I sighed.

"I suppose so." I said reluctantly as he began running through the woods at a brisk pace.


	2. Chapter 2: The truth Revealed

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"JACOB! _Control_ yourself!" My father hissed. "Remember who it is that you're thinking of that way!"

Jacob grimaced and looked down as if ashamed of being caught, though not necessarily for what he thought.

"Sorry." He mumbled, continuing to weave. My father walked up the stairs slowly, watching us, then finally disappeared.

I watched as he worked, his fingers moving quickly- turning the loose strands of thread into an intricate pattern.

I looked down at my right wrist and studied the promise band he had made me my first Christmas. The only colors present were a dull white and lavender. This new bracelet had white and lavender, like the first one, but it also had darker hues of purple and gray.

The idea was that there was a new bracelet made for each level of commitment that was reached and agreed upon. And like the relationship itself, the weaves and tones got more complicated. I wondered what they would all look like together, completed at our wedding. I blushed brightly and tried to shake the image away.

Lost in thought, I didn't notice when Jacob finished. So I jumped a little when he gently pulled my right hand towards himself to fasten the new accessory.

"Go on. Take a look." He urged when he was finished, holding up my wrist.

I studied the band carefully. The weave was _far_ more intricate that the first one, and the band was thicker. The two ends were the lights shades found in the first bracelet he made me, but they grew into bolder, into charcoal and violet, near the center. The entire band was almost twice the size of my original one, which was slightly less than half an inch.

I felt the hot tears well into my eyes as I continued to look at the bands. Jacob but his hand under my chin and gently pulled my face up to meet his. His eyes were shocked and worried. His thumb wiped away a tear that rolled down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "If you don't want to, you don't have to go through with this." The pain that saturated his voice at the thought of this notion resounded deep, and echoed to my core.

I shook my head violently and wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug.

"No, Jake! No. That's not it at all!" I reassured him. He stroked my hair and I was momentarily distracted.

"Then what _is_ it, Ness?" He questioned.

I pulled away and held my wrist up to him. "It's just that _these_," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "are probably the most beautiful and significant things I've ever gotten in my entire life."

He beamed. He kissed me, excited by my statement. "So then you won't be difficult like Bella was with Edward. You'll actually _want_ to be with me."

I frowned at how his words made it sound.

"If she didn't want to be with him, then why did they get married? Why did they have _me_?" I asked, looking down. It didn't make any sense.

My father was there in that second, my mother by his side, giving Jacob an evil look.

"Jacob— _out!_" She said in a menacingly low voice. He opened his mouth and began what seemed to be a protest when my mother gave him a look that chilled even me to the bone. He kissed the top of my head and strode out the door, mom close on his heals.

I turned to look at my father, knowing the hurt and confusion would show on my face no matter how much I tried to hide it.

What could have happened to make him say that? Was there someone else?

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. His characteristic pose of stress. Was the truth so hard that even _he_ couldn't handle it?

Papa sighed and looked at me with wary eyes. "Nessie, there are things that happened before you, that are…_hard_ to explain."

He could start by trying.

"Yes. I suppose I could. I should. You have a right to know before you're with Jacob and cannot go back."

Something was wrong with Jake, too? What happened? I don't care who tells me, just please, _someone_ tell me!

"Okay. Your mother, while she was human, was in a great deal of danger by just _being_ with me. And against my better judgment and what I _wanted_ I left her, for her sake. It tore her apart…"

He winced, remembering. "And while I was gone, she was…lifeless. Until she started spending all of her time with Jacob." I could feel the shock on my face, but waited patiently for the rest.

"He mended her in ways she should have never been broken. Healed her to quite an extent. And…they loved each other. But not in the same way. She was grateful for him helping her heal, but he had notions of romance. And when he found he was a wolf, his future disappeared. And as you know, Alice cannot see the wolves future. So she flew back here, thinking that your mother had committed suicide. She was, in reality, quite alive."

He paused and I sensed there was something more that he wasn't telling me, but I wanted him to finish the story, so I held my tongue.

"And when I came back again, they loved each other, though in quite different ways. After you were born and he imprinted, both of their feelings of romance had left them. And here we are today."

I felt empty, and yet like I was going to retch at the same time.

"But what does that have to do with marrying you?" I asked, trying to distract from the bile rising in the back of my throat.

"She was adverse to marriage because of Renee. But your grandmother took it surprisingly well enough."

This wasn't the question I wanted to ask and he could tell my worries.

"Yes…they did kiss, but nothing more.' He said in a quiet voice, pain echoing dully in the memory.

My throat constricted and I sprinted to the bathroom in my room and was abruptly sick. After my bout of nausea was over, I leapt out the large window in my room, not quite caring that I landed in my small garden below, smashing several of my favorite flowers.

I ran, as fast as I could, not knowing where to go. I settled for the one place I always felt safe, happy— warm.

My feet didn't so much as sink in the pale sand as I walked over to my favorite boulder. The one that was shaped sort of like two chairs. The one on bottom for me, the higher for Jacob.

Jacob.

Warm tears spilled over my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away, surprised. Surprise not only at this news I was given, but for the source of my tears. For the fact that I had not been his only love. For the fact that he _had_ no choice in the matter…and the fact that **I **did.

Would he have loved me anyways?

I sifted through my head for the answer, but you couldn't try to remember an answer to a question that had never been asked. Never even thought about. Not until now, that is.

Jacob.

I sensed him before I heard him behind me. He sat behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was meant to comfort, but it just caused my throat to constrict and the tears to well up again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I should have told you earlier."

Did he even realize what he was apologizing for?

"Yeah. You should have." My voice sounded stiff and more cold than I had planned for, but it was too late by the time the words had come out.

He flinched at my tone and it gave me an unexpected burst of smugness abruptly followed by pain. "Okay— I deserved that. But Ness— try to understand. That was _you_. The entire time. _That's_ why me and Bella were so drawn to each other. Because of you."

I looked at him skeptically, not knowing whether or not I should believe him. I didn't notice my right hand was resting on his knee until he took it and placed it over his heart.

"I've never loved, never _felt_ this strongly about anyone but you. I keep thinking it will fade one day. That it won't be as strong. And everyday I see you— it hits me. Just as powerful as the first day."

My heart thumped unevenly at his words and the undoubted look of determination on his face. Determined to show me exactly what he felt.

I waited until my heart had slowed to speak.

"I…believe you. It was just a shock I suppose."

He nodded once. "I understand. I knew we would have to go through this soon, but I just didn't want to think about it. It's no excuse though. Am I forgiven?" he smiled softly down at me.

I thought about it a moment and then crawled into his lap, wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes. I think you are." I smiled at him.

He securely locked his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, nestling his face in my hair, inhaling deeply.

"I love you, you know." He said softly. I felt my eyes widen in shock, and after a few blinks, I was in control of myself again. "I love you too, Jake."

We stayed like that until the moon was high overhead and I drifted contently to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting

Chapter 3: author's note:

**hehehe. YES i combined these two chapters...why? To keep you on your feet so you dont forget about my story! and because i needed to replace chapter four w/ the REAL chapter four and not titled chapter 5- cuz i have OCD and it was buggin' me and because I am on a different computer and cant save my new chapter So yes- i have secret motives, and now you know about them! MWAHAHAHAHAHA .Kioharu.**

**Chapter 3**

"Alice this is outrageous." I sighed and crossed my arms at my aunt, who fluttered around the room grabbing miscellaneous articles of clothing from my dresser and closet.

"I know how to pack and dress myself, you know." I complained quietly, drumming my fingers against my upper arm. She snorted softly.

"As if." She replied tersely, "Just look at you!" She waved a hand, motioning towards my pair of rugged jeans, short sleeved t-shirt and knee high socks. Uncomfortable under her scrutinizing, I moved my arms to cover more of my shirt.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed? It's comfortable." I muttered to myself as I walked out of the room, looking down. I wasn't watching where I was going and I cussed under my breath as I ran into something, or more like some_one_ hard.

I looked up and found myself face to face with my father, one eyebrow raised and a disapproving look on his face. I blanched and then turned a bright red. "Um, I mean— I just, uh." I stuttered. "Sorry."

He sighed in amusement and hugged my shoulders. "It's okay." He said, then took on a jokingly father like tone, "But don't let it happen again young lady." He smiled a dazzling smile that Mother said I had inherited.

I rolled my eyes, but obediently replied, "Yes, sir."

He peeked over my shoulder to see Alice packing my things and grimaced. "No wonder you were trying to escape." He chuckled, "Your mother wants you downstairs."

"Okay." I said, jumping at any excuse to be out of the room and away from Alice's madness.

I raced down the stairs and tried to skid to a stop in front of the kitchen. But I forgot I was wearing socks and I didn't press down hard enough to stop completely, so I slid towards the door across the slippery floor.

I wasn't sure if Jake had a knack for impeccable timing, or just an extreme amount of luck, because he was walking in just as I was about to collide with the door. He caught me, but we slipped and I tumbled backwards, landing on my back with him on top of me.

We just lay there for a second, trying to process what had happened while my family gathered in the front room where we were. Grandma and Rosalie fretting over whether we were hurt or not, and everyone was trying to help us up. Except for Emmett, who was laughing his big, booming laugh.

Once we were up again and I had assured everyone I was okay, they all went back to what they were doing.

Jake looked at me and smiled widely. "Well, you sure were excited to see me, huh?" he chuckled and I smacked his arm playfully, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, yes Jake. You are the epitome of my day." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He grinned.

"Well I'd better be. What else do you get to do all day? I am your connection to the outside world." He wrapped his arms around my waist as he spoke, sending feelings of contentment washing through me.

"Well, not for long." I said, pointing a finger at him, "They've decided to unleash me onto the public, remember?"

Regardless that I was joking, I saw something change in Jacob's features. His eyes burned through mine, and his arms tightened around me. I gulped, feeling the flush creep up into my cheeks. I felt like I was burning, even though we only had a few degrees difference between us. He leaned in closer and I followed his movements until our lips were only inches away.

"_**Jacob!**_" my dad called from upstairs, a growl obvious in his voice.

Jake sighed and leaned away from me, letting go of my waist and settling for my hand. "So, why aren't you packing?" he asked conversationally.

I sighed and looked upstairs to hear that Alice was still rummaging through my things. "Alice." I said.

"Ah, but doesn't that explain most of the things in the world?" he laughed. "tell me about it." I muttered.

"Hey Ma, me and Jake are going down to the beach, 'kay?" I called just loud enough to where I knew she would here me.

"Okay, sweetie." She called from somewhere in the house.

I tugged Jacob out the door by the wrist, determined to get out of the house.

"Hey, um, Ness. Did you want to let go of me, or did you plan on pulling my arm off before we got there?" Jacob asked, a hint of humor on his face.

"If you would hurry up so we can get _as far away_ from the house as possible." I growled. For some reason, being in a house of the cheery undead had put me in a foul mood.

He chuckled. "Sure, sure."

I led the way through the dense woods, hesitating when I reached the path that lead to the beach. My eyes flickered to the path we had taken so many times to the one beside it leading east, one that I had never ventured. And one that I was dying to follow.

I bit my lip and moved towards the unknown path, when I heard a crunch behind me. I spun quickly, prepared to strike. I stopped mid-bound as relief washed over me.

"Jake, I forgot you were here!" I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "How can you possibly forget I'm here? I'm a big freak that morphs into a dog following around a half-vampire. How do you miss _that_?"

I snorted, even though it was "unlady-like" as papa said. "I wasn't referring to _that_. I just meant—"

He cut me off, smiling. "Ness, I _know_. It was a joke, you know."

I stopped short for a minute. "Oh. I knew that." I could feel my face catch onto flames. He saw my blush and laughed. "Sure, sure." He agreed.

My eyes shifted impatiently towards the path in front of us. He look down the path and sniffed subtly, checking to see if it was in any way unsafe. When he was finished, he looked down at me. "Well, are we going?"

I looked down the path and nodded, my full attention now on the trail ahead of us. My feet slipped for a moment on the dry leaves on the slope, which was slippery and Jacob caught me by my elbow, settling me back on my feet uncertainly. I began again, cautiously, my feet searching for purchase along the steep slope.

After several minutes of going, I decided the pace was too slow for my rising curiosity. I looked up into the trees, sketching a path of limbs that weren't too far to jump across. I jumped into the nearest redwood, not bothering to look behind me, knowing Jake could follow me easily.

I hopped from branch to branch, feeling the flow of my muscles beneath my skin moving smoothly, my breathing not even hitched from the effort. I stopped as a scent crossed my path. One that I was sure I had come across before, but I couldn't quite remember whether or not it had come from an enemy.

I jumped off the branch I was on and found myself in front of a smooth, tanned face.

"Nessie?" the boy breathed. I blanched as I remember the occurrences that had required our meeting once before.

"N-Nahuel?"


	4. Chapter 4: A little competition never

Chapter 4: A Little Competition Never Hurt Anyone…Except Maybe the Competitors

**Jacob's POV **

"Well, you haven't changed a _bit_ Nahuel!"

"Man, it's good to see you! Wanna see what kinda trouble we can get you into while you're in town?"

"I would tell you if I could see that you're even _going_ to get into trouble, but I can't see you"

"Now kids, he just got here. I'm sure he'd like to rest for a while."

Yeah, rest. Like the little freak would need it.

I wasn't sure why, but from the moment Nahuel had gotten here, I wanted him _gone._ It may have been the way everyone talked about him like he was just the best thing since boxed mac n' cheese. Or maybe the way they treated him like the messiah of the bloodsuckers. But I was _sure_ it was how he looked, no—drooled at Renesmee.

I glanced down at her, talking with Alice and hanging onto my right arm, then looked up at Nahuel, who was openly staring….again.

Yeah, I was _pretty damn sure_ that was it.

I saw Edward throw a look and then purposefully looking back towards Nahuel. He had a look of annoyance that was much the same as mine, as we both bore holes into the half-vampire boy.

If Renesmee's safety wasn't in jeopardy, I would have already attacked the little freak. I felt an involuntary growl slip through my throat as he took a step towards her and she looked up from her long, thick eyelashes.

If she didn't watch it, she'd end up seducing him and not even realize it until he tried to jump her bones.

The thought alone made my hands start to shake and the edges of my vision turned a deep red. I fought to control the anger that I hadn't needed to deal with in so long. Not with Renesmee here.

I looked down again and found Renesmee looking up at me, a slight frown on her face Nahuel had frozen, his foot slightly off the ground, in shock barely more than a foot away from us. Edward raised his eyebrow, giving me a questioning look, and I shook my head back and forth, trying to clear it.

I can't believe I almost lost control like that. It won't happen again.

"Be sure that it doesn't." Edward said stiffly.

Renesmee let go of my arm and walked over to Nahuel, talking in a low voice, making sure he was okay.

I looked down, feelings of hurt and despair washed through me. "Sure, sure." I said, lifting my head to look out the upper part of the window wall. I strode out of the door at a pace that was slightly quicker than that of a normal human's.

Hey, I had to try and keep _some_ part of my dignity.

I winced involuntarily as I remembered the look on Renesmee's face. And then my dad's voice was being played in my head as he described imprinting to me.

"_Jacob, just because you've imprinted one someone doesn't mean they're automatically yours. You have to work at it. You see, just because __**you**__ don't have a choice, doesn't necessarily mean that neither does __**she."**_

I sat down on our rock and replayed his advice several times, not knowing what to make of it yet. Well, other than the fact that because of it, I wanted to rip apart Nahuel piece by piece, just to keep him from looking at Renesmee.

Damn him! The only other male half-breed and he thinks he can just _waltz_ in and—

I stopped, a slow smile spreading across my face as I remembered.

We were going on vacation. Tonight.

I walked back towards the house, the future looking brighter than ever. Because what Renesmee _didn't_ know about our vacation was that it would just be us. Alone. In San Diego.

I was practically _skipping_ by the time I got into the house, not even bothered by the thought of Nahuel staring at Renesmee. Because he wouldn't be staring at her for very long.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. 4:30. The plane left at 8:00, and we would leave a couple hours earlier for airport traffic and security checks. I was more than sure I would be able to last an hour and a half with this little buzzard here.

I sat on the couch and Renesmee followed me, with a confused expression on her face she sat next to me and I put my arm around her. I smiled down at her as she snuggled into my side and started up in the conversation with her family again.

And hour and a half. I could do this.

**Hi everyone, I know this is a filler-type chapter, but I wanted to see how you guys reacted to Jake's POV. I would like reviews from you to see if I got it **_**just**_** right, or if you'd like me to stick with Renesmee only. Thank you, I appreciate your reviews!! **

**.Kioharu.**


	5. Chapter 5: UmmI have a feeling

Chapter 5: Umm...i have a feeling that was _not_ supposed to happen...

**Renesmee's POV**

I was up in my room, packing my suitcases for me and Jake's flight tonight. I still had no clue where we were headed to- all I knew was that it was in public. As in actual people. As in without the shelter of my large, glass house.

The thought alone made my stomach tighten in an almost painful way.

The rest of my family was downstairs, still chatting away at Nahuel--which was another problem altogether. Jacob had been rough and in a foul mood all day, and even as i stared down at him, sprawled out on my king sized bed, eyes closed and hands behind his head in a relaxed position, I couldn't figure out what had put him on edge like that. I had never seen him so close to loosing his temper- especially around me.

And when he came back, he seemed as happy as ever. Maybe even more so. I couldn't be sure, but it seemed like he had been...jealous? I shook my head slightly, clearing the thought from my head. He couldn't possibly be _jealous_. Especially of _Nahuel_. I mean sure he was lean, and muscular and rough, and dark and absolutely gorgeous...but still! Jake had nothing to worry about. But the fact that he felt he _did_ need to be protective made a whole new set of worries override my already hectic senses.

Maybe I wasn't doing good enough of a job showing him _exactly_ how I felt. Exactly how much I cared about him.

Or maybe he's just being a guy. Another inner voice battled with me. Maybe, he just is being overprotective, like always, and he just wants to show you're his.

No...I argued with myself. Jake's not like that.

Oh, really? You think so? The other voice asked. Well then, why not ask him? He said you could ask him anything.

I bite my lip, mulling over the thought, when Jacob sat up and pulled me into his lap, resting his chin on top of my head. "What's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You look like you're thinking so hard about something it hurts."

He took my hand and pressed it against his cheek, allowing him access to my thoughts. I let him review what I was thinking about and the smile faded from his face, where a frown set itself upon his features.

"Nessa-- is _that_ what you're worried about? That you're not showing your feelings well enough and that's why i was so harsh?" I couldn't speak, in fear of the overflow of tears that threatened to spill over, so i just shook my head yes.

"No, Nessie, no! That's not it at all! I just- I was just being-" he sighed, not sure how to finish what he was about to say. After a moment of pause, he continued unsteadily. "I was just upset, because everyone made it seem like now that Nahuel was in the picture...you wouldn't _need_ me anymore. And..I guess I just thought they were right."

Now it was _my_ turn to be upset.

"What are you _talking _about Jake? How could you even think that?" I turned to face him, and he was looking down in a dejected manner.

"Do you really think that what I said on the beach would change? Just because the only other known half-vamire in the world shows up on our doorstep?" I gave him a disapproving look. "You should know better than that."

He looked up at me for a minute and i was slightly more satisfied when he smiled at me. It was a small smile, but at least we were making progress.

"So, you're _not_ going to leave me to go populate the world with a bunch of little half-vampire babies?" he asked, on the outside he was joking, but i could see the question was serious.

"No. My job is populating the world with a bushel of part vampire part werewolf babies." I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Shape shifter babies you mean." He corrected. I shrugged. "Whatever you want to call yourselves. But personally, I like puppies better than snakes or something scary like that." Jake laughed. "You live with _Emmett_. How can you possibly consider anything else scarier than that?"

We both laughed until two seconds later Alice walked in.

"I wouldn't be talking or thinking about children too much until you're gone." she warned me, "Or your father is going to kill you. _Both_ of you." Jake chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good idea." he agreed. Alice looked at the clock behind us then at her cell phone. "You two had better leave right now if you want to make your flight." We jumped up quickly stuffing the remainder of my things in my luggage and sprinted down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad- we're leaving!" I called, and my family was there in not even an eigth of a second.

My mother was wringing her hands together, a nervous habit that she had had since she was human, i had been told. "Maybe someone should come with you honey. Just as a precuation. Or- even better- you could just not go?" She asked hopefully.

"Aw, c'mon now Bella! She'll be fine! Tough as nails, this one!" Emmett laughed, punching me playfully in the arm. I grinned up at him.

I was mobbed by a series of hugs and good-byes until Jake practically dragged me out the door with excuses about airport traffic.

I climbed into the bright yellow cab as Jacob put our bags in the trunk and was immediately hit by the smell of cigar smoke. I was sure the passenger that had been smoking had occupied the cab at least a day and a half ago, but the smell was still pungent. I was about to open my mouth and ask the driver if he could roll down the windows when Jacob stopped me.

"He can't smell it. If you ask him, he might suspect something. I know it's uncomfortable, but we just have to deal with it." I nodded, not sure if i could stomach the scent quite that long, but i held my breath and the smell faded ever so slightly.

When we were finally inside our plane, I tried to relax. I felt too keyed up to sleep, but I proved myself wrong leaning against Jacob, his soft snoring a comforting pattern. I quickly fell asleep, lulled by the sounds of the plane engines and Jacob's warmth.

**Author's note: hi guys- this is another filler, but i just wanted you to know that i didn't forget about you! My schedule is just really hectic right now.**

**.Kioharu.**


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! I wasn't sure if I just edited and changed around the documents without uploading a new one if you would be sent an alert to the continuation of my story. I posted chapter 5 and combined the two parts of chapter 3 so now the chapter numbering is in the correct order. Thanks for reading!! **

**.Kioharu.**


End file.
